firefandomcom-20200223-history
Yosemite Fire Department
Yosemite National Park is located in Mariposa County, California. Since 1916 it has been administered by the National Park Service. While most of the park is Federal land there are several communities within the parks boundaries which fall under the Mariposa County Fire Department. Due to the distance from other county resources the communities of El Portal, Foresta, Yosemite West and Wawona are protected by the Yosemite Fire Department through an agreement with Mariposa County. Yosemite has 4 National Park Service fire stations, one concession fire station and one helibase. Apparatus Roster Fire Station No. 1 (El Portal) - 5512 Foresta Road, El Portal :Engine 1 - 2006 Pierce Contender (1250/500) :Engine 21 - 2015 Ford F-550 Super Duty 4x4 / Pierce (?/?) :Engine 34 - 1991 International 4900 / E-One (1250/500) :Engine 31 - 2003 International 7400 / Pierce (500/500) (SN#14162) :Engine 41 - 2001 Ford F-450 4x4 / Pneumax CAFS (85/325) :Rescue 1 - 2004 Ford F-550 4x4 / Pierce :Division 3 - 2008 Ford Expedition :El Portal Ambulance - 2009 Ford F-350 modular :Crew 7 - '20 person fuels crew Fire Station 2 (Wawona) is located off of Chilnualna Falls Road, Wawona :'Engine 2 - 2003 Pierce Contender (1250/500) (SN#14176) :Engine 32 - 2003 International 7400 4x4 / Pierce (500/500) (SN#14163) :Water Tender 2 - 1996 Ford F-800 / E-One (250/1800) :Crew 6 - Fire use crew :Crew 9 - Fire effects monitoring crew Station 3 (Yosemite Valley) - 1 Firehouse Lane, Yosemite :Engine 3 - 2008 Pierce Contender (1250/500) :Engine 23 - 1996 International 4900 / E-One (1250/500) :Engine 33 - 2005 International 7400 / Pierce Model 15 Type 3 (500/500) :Engine 43 - 2002 Ford F-450 4x4 / Cascade Fire Equipment (85/300) :Hazmat 3 - 1984 Chevrolet K30 4x4 / American Modular :Chief 500 - 2008 Ford Expedition :Battalion 31 - 2010 Chevrolet 2500 Station 4, located off of Hwy 120 at the Hodgedon Meadows work center (This is an interagency US Forest Service and National Park Service fire station). :Engine 46 - 2001 International 4900 / BME Model 62 (500/500) Station 7 (DNC Fire) - 9084 Village Drive, Yosemite (This is a for-profit, contract provider) :Engine 7 - 1991 Pierce Arrow (1750/750) Crane Flat Helibase - located off Hwy 120 near Crane Flat :Helicopter 551 - Bell Model 205A++ :Helitender 551 - 2000 Ford F-550 / S & S Retired Apparatus :2001 International 4800 4x4 / Pierce (1250/500) :1993 Ford F-800 / BME Model 61 Type 3 engine :1991 International 4900 / BME Model 61 Type 3 engine :1991 International 4900 / BME Model 61 Type 3 engine :1986 Duplex / Ward 79 pumper (1500/750) :1985 Dodge W300 / Reading Body hazmat truck :1984 Maxim pumper (1500/750) :1981 Spartan / FTI 4x4 pumper (1500/750) :1973 Ward LaFrance Ambassador (1000/500) :1969 International pumper (250/600) :1969 International pumper (250/600) :1969 GMC water tender (-/1000) :1967 International pumper (250/600) :1965 International pumper (500/250) :1963 International pumper (1000/600) :1960 International pumper (500/250) :195x Chevrolet brush truck :1941 Dodge / Van Pelt pumper :194x White / American LaFrance pumper :1939 Chevrolet brush truck :1937 Seagrave Model 80 pumper :193x Studebaker pumper :193x Mack pumper :192x Klieber wildland fire crew truck Category:Mariposa County Category:Departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating E-One apparatus Category:California departments operating BME apparatus Category:Departments operating S&S apparatus Category:Former operators of Van Pelt apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Ward LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of FTI apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxim apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Ward 79 apparatus Category:Former operators of BME apparatus Category:National Park Service Fire Departments